Emotions
by Lttlwings
Summary: Eriol's POV! When he thought that everything would be easy for him things gets complicated! New feelings emerge in his confused heart and he finds it hard to take his attention away from a certain lady by the name of Tomoyo! RR plz! FINISHED!
1. Music

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, it is Clamp that owns it. Nor do I own the characters in CCS.  
  
"..." character's speech

'...' character's thoughts

(...) character's within.

Hello there!!! This fic is written only in Eriol's POV! Hope u find it intresting!!!

Enjoy the fic!

**Chapter 1**  
  
Being one of the most powerful mages in the world and the reincarnation of the famous Clow Reed, I could not explain what I felt deep inside by stubborn heart when spotting a particular young lady. Even though at first it was never this way. Both of us were only good friends.  
  
At the beginning I was happy and content in finding my match, a lady that kept me company despite my awkwardness. Long distance relationship never did bother us both and so did our age difference. What I felt was true, but some concepts must have changed.  
  
To help Sakura in becoming the next mistress of the Clow Cards I had joined her school. What I thought to be an easy task soon became complex. Not only were Sakura's magic powerful but her friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, became an obstacle as well.  
  
Such a watchful eye she had. Always understanding the unknown and picking up pieces to the jigsaw that was meant to be unsolved. I had to be cautious around her and sometimes I did have my speculations that Tomoyo might have known my whole secret.  
  
We soon became friends, how could I not when Sakura was her best friend, besides something about her lured me to understand that mystic person she proved to be. Witty and intelligent Tomoyo was. I was amused at how unique this young lady was. She was different in every way, to the tiniest eyelashes until the tip of her toe. Such an intriguing figure that at first nothing came to be suspected, but that would soon change when my heart had given its first leap.  
  
It all started at music class when Ms. Midori called the attention of everyone in class. She was smiling wider than usual when she gushed to the students that our school was having a musical contest. Everyone had immediately begun to chitchat about such news.  
  
I couldn't help but smile when hearing Tomoyo's friends convincing the raven-haired girl to sing. I had no doubt that Tomoyo possessed one of the most angelic voice I had ever heard. I did not question her talent in singing, since I have witnessed such blissful melody coming out of her voice.  
  
My trains of thoughts were broken when Sakura had spoken, "Eriol could play the piano while you sing Tomoyo! You both would make such a great pair. Surely you'll win the contest!"  
  
Tomoyo only shock her head in protest, " Eriol, a great pianist wouldn't dare join my group."  
  
"Don't be modest Tomoyo, of course I would like to join in. It is I that would think that a talented singer like you would not accept me to play."  
  
"So it is settled. Tomoyo Daidouji and Eriol Hiiragizawa will be our chosen group for the musical contest!" spoke the teacher in delight while everyone cheered in agreement.  
  
The rules were that every grade would have a group to participate in the contest. They had exactly one month to prepare themselves and be ready to present in the auditorium, at a festival held by Tomoeda School, opened to anyone who would like to come on a Saturday afternoon.  
  
Responsible and determined, Tomoyo had scheduled the days of our practices, where Ms. Midori had given us both permission to use the music room for our sessions, since we were the only group that needed the piano. The other instruments could be easily taken away and handed back later. Although we both owned a piano at home, we both best agreed that it was easier to meet after school in the music room on every Monday, Wednesday and Fridays.  
  
............................................................................ ...................................................................  
  
I was 5 minutes late for our first practice, due to the fact that the Clow Card had taken a good amount of time to be transformed into a Sakura Card. Opening the door to the classroom, I found Tomoyo sitting on top of a desk, while flipping pages of a musical book.  
  
She smiled when I entered and quickly jumped down from her spot.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." I spoke, while settling my bag down onto the floor.  
  
"No worries. I've only just begun to chose our song for the contest." she explained while approaching me with the book on hand.  
  
I neared up a bit to look down at the chosen selection and couldn't help to notice how sweet she smelled.  
  
"So what do you think?" she questioned curiously and hoping for an approval.  
  
"It's perfect." I replied with a smile while receiving a smile back from her as well.  
  
So we had our song called 'Honey,' a very soft and sweet music that matched with Tomoyo perfectly. We began the first few lines at first, since we both did not know exactly the whole song, and having to adjust with the high note keys as well as the low ones. We tested Tomoyo's capacity of reaching the notes and she could do every single one of them without any problems.  
  
I was impressed and could not see any difficulties ahead. I played while she sat next to me singing. I noticed how she would close her eyes and hold her hands together near her chest, while she sang, always with a genuine smile on her face.  
  
"Is that a habit?" I asked when I finished playing the first few lines we had deal to start by with.  
  
Tomoyo reopened her eyes and nodded. "Yes. It makes me feel more comfortable." she admitted with a soft blush.  
  
I smiled to that adorable face as we continued to practice once again.  
  
............................................................................ ...................................................................  
  
A week had passed since our first session and things were getting better in a quick pace. Both of us had no difficulties with our parts, and so we had quickly reached the last few lines of the song.  
  
It was Wednesday after school when I reached the empty classroom.  
  
Awkward. Tomoyo was never late. I was beginning to worry, even though the possibility of being nothing serious was greater than a major accident. I couldn't help but to feel unease that the raven-haired beauty had not arrived yet. Even though I paced around the music room waiting, it did not ease my worrisome and so I decided to sit down and play the piano.  
  
I played the song once, twice, and no sign of her. After half an hour the door finally opened to reveal the young lady tired from a long run.  
  
I stood up and approached her worried. "What happened?"  
  
She looked up and smiled while still catching her breath, "Sorry I'm late but I had to take Sakura to the infirmary, since she had a rough landing when going up the pyramid of girls during cheerleading practice."  
  
I took her bag and left it aside, while picking a glass of water and handing it to the girl.  
  
"You got me worried Tomoyo." I spoke, while watching her drink her water.  
  
"I'm sorry." she apologized again. "I should have told you."  
  
"It's alright." I assured, "So ready for some music?"  
  
Tomoyo laughed, "Sure."  
  
So while I played and she sang I came to realize how different my reaction was towards the events that just happened. I couldn't understand how I could be so worried with a girl that I knew for a couple of months. For only 30 minutes I could not help but to feel fear for that young lady. A young lady that I have come to care for and realize how beautiful her red lips moved as she sang.  
  
I analyzed her figure that shared a seat beside me. Her long raven hair cascaded down her back, and curled up in the end. Her pale and fair skin matched her amethyst eyes, that I knew glowed with life the minuet she reopened to meet my gaze. I began to see my friend as a fallen angel and forgotten about Kaho so easily when I spent my days with this lady. I had no answers for my strange feelings and had no wish to obtain an answer any time soon.

* * *

Plz plz plz plz Review :)

I'm dividing this fic into three parts, meaning there will be only three chapters to the fic! It'll be kept simple and short! Don't know how to rate this fic, so if it's wrong plz tell me so i can correct it soon!! Thanx for reading and leave me a review! Thanx!


	2. Thunder

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, it is Clamp that owns it. Nor do I own the characters in CCS.  
  
"..." character's speech

'...' character's thoughts

(...) character's within.

Thank you:

_Ekimozo _for leaving me a review! Yep, I won't give up! Oh and don't worry, I'll call u if I need any lyrics :) Thanx for the lovely review!!!

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 2**  
  
A rainy day it was on Friday, tired as I was after a math test, I was anxious to meet Tomoyo that late afternoon. Music and that goddess seemed to be the only remedy for my tiredness and lack of power.

When I opened the door to the music room, a loud thunder sound had just struck down from the clouds above. Suddenly two small hands circled around my waist as someone embraced me tight in warmth. I knew who it was and I could feel her body trembling as her head hid onto my chest. I slowly circled my arms around her waist as I touched her smooth soft skin. Such a fragile girl I held and so warm as well.  
  
"Your afraid of the thunder." I whispered silently to myself, as I smelled in her pleasant perfume.  
  
I was amused that a strong girl like herself would be afraid of a simple sound. A second lightening struck and Tomoyo's grip only tightened, making me chuckle a bit and hold her even closer. I had a strong desire to protect this angel.  
  
"Let's see, what can I do to distract you from this sound." I questioned out loud.  
  
"You could sing." she suggested with a weak smile.  
  
"Singing is not my thing dearest." I answered back with a smile.  
  
She laughed before another thunder struck. This time Tomoyo hide her head on my shoulder, making her breathing tickle my neck adoringly. I could feel myself blush somehow and quickly so, composed myself.  
  
"Come." I spoke as I took her by the hand and made our way out of the music room.  
  
She followed me in a very close pace as she looked towards the window, while trembling for the anticipated sound, and there it was once again.  
  
Too quick to notice, Tomoyo had suddenly knocked me down onto the floor as she fell on top of my body with her arms circled around my neck. There we lay as I looked towards that lilac orbs staring at me with such innocence that my heart skipped a beat.  
  
"I'm sorry." she apologized in embarrassment.  
  
I chuckled. "Come let's take you home, where you're surrounded by people."  
  
"Ok." she whispered.  
  
Tomoyo slowly pushed away as my hands brushed through her waist, while I got myself up as well. She then took my hand, taking me by surprise, as I blushed unknowingly. We soon walked towards the school entrance and had to wait for the arrival of her car. I stood there watching the rain pour as Tomoyo clutched herself tightly to my hand.  
  
"Look." I pointed towards a flower that stood outside.  
  
Tomoyo followed my pointing finger and spotted the flower with a smile. "One of my favorite flowers." she spoke.  
  
I took her hand and tugged her outside to the rain.  
  
"Eriol what are you doing?" she called out loud.  
  
"Just follow me." I replied while running to that flower.  
  
We finally approached the spot, both of us were soaked, but I did not care and she seemed not to care as well. She looked at me curiously as I kneeled down to pick up the flower and brought up towards her view.  
  
"It matches you perfectly." I whispered while putting the flower behind her ear, and slowly pushed her wet strand of hair away from her eyes.  
  
She smiled at me, and still looked beautiful and delicate with the water tracing down her face. The thunder struck and she approached. I held her close.  
  
I felt myself sink into her and that was when I realized that things had really changed in a rush. I was falling in love with Tomoyo and came to realize just now how important this young lady was. Tomoyo Daidouji was my match and even though I did not foresee this happening in my predictions for the future, I was more than happy to adjust with the new events that laid itself out to me.

* * *

Last chapter will be updated soon!!! Hope u enjoyed this lil fluff of a chapter! SO PLZPLZPLZ REVIEW!!!! Thank you once again for reading and cya 


	3. Forever

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, it is Clamp that owns it. Nor do I own the characters in CCS.  
  
"..." character's speech

'...' character's thoughts

(...) my rambling.

Here is the fnal chapter! Hope you enjoy it :)

**Chapter 3  
**  
The following Monday Tomoyo had arrived sneezing and I couldn't help but to be guilty for her illness, even though she says it was not my fault at all.  
  
We started to practice but were interrupted by her sneezing. I wished to cure her with my powers but I couldn't show Tomoyo my other identity, not when Sakura wasn't finished with all the transformation of the cards.  
  
"Lets call it over for today." I spoke worried for her health.  
  
"Alright." she replied with a sneeze afterwards.  
  
She got up from her spot to retrieve her bag, before she left, Tomoyo looked upon me.  
  
She seemed puzzled and asked. "Why are you upset?"  
  
I was surprised on how easily she could read my expression even though I was sure I had hidden my emotions well, but it was expected, Tomoyo was a potential person, capable of doing anything.  
  
"Nothing much." I replied, "You better head home and treat your illness."  
  
She stood there still doubtful. I didn't want her to know that yesterday at night Kaho had called to know about my situation in Japan.  
  
I took the time to explain everything to Kaho, including the unexpected feeling I had developed towards Tomoyo. That night we separated our bonds and said our last words, whishing each other luck. Even though we remained friends, I still feel guilty for hurting Kaho's feelings even though I was sure that we were forever. But we weren't meant to be and I was willing to try with another person until I knew it was right.  
  
Tomoyo stood there, but finally she smiled and did not persist more, which I thanked her gratefully.  
  
............................................................................ ...................................................................  
  
Yes, I got myself the flu for having sat too close to the angel. My misfortune was my running nose in every minute of the day. Even being the most powerful mage in the world I could not explain why I had not the capability of curing myself with my own magic. It really is a mystery to me.  
  
When practice time had come, I meet Tomoyo, explaining that we should cancel today's practice, for I was in no good condition to play. She agreed and told me to rest.  
  
As I headed down the stars to the exit, I remembered the forgotten book that I left at the music room and so I went back up to retrieve it. When I got near the room I could hear the piano playing and I wondered who might it be, then came Tomoyo's soft voice, which made me even more curious.  
  
I sprung open the door to find another boy playing the piano with Tomoyo standing in front of the instrument.  
  
"Eriol why are you here? You better head back home." spoke Tomoyo worried.  
  
"Hello Eriol." spoke the boy that now I realized was one of our classmate, he also knew how to play the piano.  
  
"Hey Yamaka." I replied back with a faint smile, I couldn't help but to feel jealous.  
  
"Eriol." spoke Tomoyo.  
  
"I'm here to pick my book." I quickly responded as I headed towards the desk and grabbed the book.  
  
Yamaka began to play once again as Tomoyo continued to sing, I couldn't help but to boil up in anger. Why was I losing my composure so easily? But suddenly I realized that Tomoyo wasn't sitting in her usual spot at the piano seat beside me and this time the lady sang with her eyes opened.  
  
I smiled, and knew that she did not trust him like she trusted me. That brought me a blissful sensation as I walked away to head home like I was told to without any worries.  
  
............................................................................ ...................................................................  
  
The practice session was not as progressive as the other had been. Tomoyo had been upset with something as she kept thinking about her troubles instead of singing. I stopped playing when she missed a whole stanza of the song.  
  
"Tomoyo what are you worried about?" I questioned in worrisome.  
  
She quickly put on a smile. "Nothing." she had replied.  
  
"You can trust me." I spoke truthfully.  
  
She sighed, "Yamaka kissed me." she spoke upset.  
  
I could feel my hand tighten into a fist. "Did he hurt you?" I demanded urgently.  
  
She looked surprised at my behavior but still answered. "No. He just leaned forward and I quickly pushed away." She explained in disgust.  
  
I felt a joy that she did not enjoy it, but I still felt anger towards Yamaka.  
  
"He just volunteered to help me so that he could steal a kiss away from me." she had continued adding more wood to the fire burning inside of me.  
  
I abruptly got up and was about to head out to find the boy when Tomoyo grabbed my hand. I looked towards her worried face.  
  
"Don't. It's not worth it." she spoke knowing what I was about to do.  
  
I could see surprise in her eyes that I would change my reaction and lose my composure so easily when in the start I was different and calmer.  
  
"You've changed Eriol." she spoke with a smile.  
  
I quickly turned my face blushing, didn't want her to notice my red face. I sat back down on the chair as Tomoyo began to sing once again, and I picked up from there with the piano. Until I stopped. She looked at me curiously as I looked at her in seriousness. I did not care what happened next and I was not worried of what had possessed me to do it.  
  
Pushing her chin up with my finger, I leaned down and kissed her soft lips. She didn't kiss back nor back away, maybe because of the chock. What I felt was different from what I used to feel and things were confirmed when Tomoyo began to react by kissing me back adoringly.  
  
It was definitely new. What I thought was love is nothing compared to this new founded explanation of love. My developed feelings and care for Tomoyo exploded and overflowed.  
  
She tasted so sweet and her moans left me craving for more. She yielded her mouth open as I slipped my tongue to taste that honey. My hands met her waist and held her tight, closer to my figure, while she circled her arms around my neck. Breaking up for air, I could see her eyes sparkle as we leaned against each other's forehead.  
  
"I wanted to tell you something." I began breathless, now sure how she really felt in return. "I want to tell you that I have fallen madly in love with you."  
  
She smiled wider in great joy as she kissed me over and over again.  
  
"Show me your love Eriol by staying with me." she spoke smiling against my kissing lips.  
  
"I'll show it forever. I'll stay forever. I'll love forever, if you'll be mine forever." I confessed.  
  
"I'll be yours forever and more."  
  
That was how my life changed for the better and forever we did stay.

_THE END_

* * *

Thank you for reading the final chapter! I appreciate those who have reveiwed this story! More fics are coming soon so keep checking if u'r intrested! Hope to see you around in another fic :)

PLZ leave me a last REVIEW!!! Thank you very much!!!


End file.
